


Do You Think I'm Crazy

by arielthewitch



Series: Hannibal Lecter Oneshots [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Crazy, F/M, Gaslighting, Protective Hannibal Lecter, finale, season2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielthewitch/pseuds/arielthewitch
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Reader
Series: Hannibal Lecter Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167050
Kudos: 13





	Do You Think I'm Crazy

Hannibal could hear her heart beating as he pressed the knife into her cheek. She laughed, turned her head towards the knife, never breaking eye contact as she proceeded to lick her blood off and smile up at her therapist. He wasn't shocked, she was a patient of his for a little over a year in which he diagnosed her with bipolar disorder which with a little gaslighting made her completely devoted to him. 

"Are you gonna kill me Dr. Lecter?" Y/N's voice was a little above a whisper as the corner of Hannibal's mouth twitched into a smirk. With his other hand his held her by the throat which made her smile even bigger.

"I've thought about it." He stated simply before abruptly folding the knife and sliding it into his pocket. "But for now I believe we have to go."

"We?"

Hannibal smiled, like he didn't just cut up his co-workers, and held out his hand to her which she accepted and stepped over the trail of blood Jack left leading to the locked wine cellar. Hannibal was of course in a hurry to the car hand in hand with Y/N who skipped beside him. 

"Yes, we. There is a long road ahead of us. I hope you are prepared Y/N." He quickly grabbed her jacket and helped her put in on before grabbing his own. She didn't have to think about her answer,

"Of course, I'm prepared to go anywhere you'd like."

Her utter devotion to him made him proud, such a shame Will couldn't join them, he had such high hopes that they could be together but he decided not to dwell on it too much. He needed to get Y/N and himself out before the police showed up. They hurried to the car where Hannibal had a few bags packed for the the two of them in the trunk. 

"Where would we go?" Y/N asked once they were in the car and far away from the crime scene. She had been biting her nails since they'd left, maybe she was going to have an episode, she hadn't been taking her meds on Dr. Lecter's request. He took the hand that she had been biting her nails in his own and, with eyes still on the road, brought their hands to his lips and kissed them.

"I think Italy."


End file.
